Curse (ability)
Curse ( or ) is a recurring spell that usually inflicts the status ailment of the same name, though sometimes it may inflict a whole host of status ailments. It is often made available to player characters and enemies alike. The word "curse" is transliterated into Japanese as , as it is named in Final Fantasy Dimensions. Therefore an apt literal translation of would be "curze". Appearances Final Fantasy II Curse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Curse on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the level of the spell. Any character can learn Curse by having them use the Curse Tome (Curse Scroll in Origins). Curse VI can be used exclusively by Sorcerer, Curse VIII by Imperial Shadow, Ghost, and Devil Wolf, while Curse XVI is used by the Emperor in the final battle. Final Fantasy IV The signature move of Scarmiglione, Curse , decreases the Attack power of those afflicted. Certain weapons can inflict Curse upon striking an enemy, and the 3D version features a Curse Augment. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V Curse is a Dark Art usable by Necromancers in the Advance version. It causes a random assortment of various status ailments to a single target. It is also used by the bosses Archeodemon and Neo Shinryu. Final Fantasy VIII Curse is an enemy ability used by Vysage when Lefty and Righty are still alive. It inflicts Doom. Final Fantasy IX Curse is a part of Amarant's Flair skillset, which makes the target weak against a random element for a cost of 12 MP. It can be learned from the Mythril Claws or Kaiser Knuckles for 20 AP. Curse is an enemy ability used by Ozma and Hades. It inflicts Confuse, Poison, Darkness, Slow, and Mini on the entire party, along with a random amount of damage. Final Fantasy X Curse inflicts Silence, Poison, Darkness, Sleep, and Curse on one party member, and is used by Yu's Left Pagoda and Yu's Right Pagoda. Final Fantasy X-2 Curse inflicts the status of the same name and is used by Aka Manah, Arast, Azi Dahaka (Oversoul), Bahamut, Daeva, Dark Elemental, Epitaph, and Guardian Beast. Final Fantasy XI There are two abilities translated as Curse. Curse is a Black Magic that inflicts a strong Curse status on one target that cuts maximum HP and MP by 50%. It is cast by the undead hound Cwn Cyrff, and the Corse Raigegue R d'Oraguille (who is apparently the undead form of former San d'Orian king Raigegue the Lupine). Curse is an enemy ability that afflicts all targets in an area of effect with a weaker Curse status that cuts maximum HP and MP by 25%. It is used by the Ghost family. Final Fantasy XII Curse is an enemy ability used by more powerful forms of undead, especially ghosts such as the Bogey and Necrofiend. It affects every ally in range with Poison, Disease, Confuse, and Sap, effectively crippling the party. Final Fantasy XIII Curse is a Saboteur ability that increases the chance of an action being interrupted by the opponent and harder to interrupt the opponent's action with a base chance of 20%. It has an ATB cost of 1. It is learned by Sazh (stage 8), Snow (stage 7), and Fang (stage 5). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Curse is a Saboteur ability that increases the target's odds being interrupted, deals magic damage, and increases Wound damage taken. It has an ATB cost of 1 and has a modifier of 0.35. It can be learned by Ahriman (level 4), Pantopoda (34), Schrodinger (28), Silver Lobo (21), and Unsaganashi (49). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Curse is a debuffing attack that makes the target more likely to have attacks interrupted, and deals magic damage. It has an ATB cost of 25, Multiplier of 0.20, and a duration of 30. It can also be used by enemies. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Curse is an enemy spell cast by Shades, etc. is a stronger form used by Abaddon and Malboro that is an area of effect ability. Both inflict Curse status. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Curse appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. Curse can be given to any character by having a Curse Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Urbeth for 2000 gil. Bravely Default Curse is a Genome ability learned from Magician or Specter. It lowers the physical attack and physical defense of one target by 25% for four turns. It costs 12 MP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Curse is the level 3 ability of the Dark Knight class, learned for 80 MP. For the cost of 15 MP, the user will inflict the Curse and Sap statuses to one target. Dissidia Final Fantasy Curse is the summon attack of Scarmiglione. It resets the opponents' bravery back to 0. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Curse is an exclusive support ability of Amarant (level 56 (4★)). It costs 15 MP and allows Amarant to decrease all of one enemy's element resistances (20%) for three turns. Mobius Final Fantasy ''World of Final Fantasy Curse is an active ability that inflict various status ailments on a single target for 10 AP. It can be used by Devil Wolf. Gallery FFII NES Curse6.png|Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Curse1 PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Curse1 All PS.png|Curse cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Curse1 GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Curse1 All GBA.png|Curse cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Curse.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Curse All.png|Curse cast on the entire party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Curse.png|Curse from Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIV Curse.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Cursed Elegy.png|Cursed Elegy in ''Final Fantasy IV (DS). FFIVDS Curse2.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FFIVDS Curse.png|Curse used by the party in Final Fantasy IV (DS). Curse Dinozombie FFIV IOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Curse.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Curse.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Curse.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). CurseFFV.png|''Final Fantasy V Advance''. FFV iOS Curse.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVIII Curse.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Curse 2.png|Curse used by Hades and Ozma in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Curse.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Curse.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Curse.png|Final Fantasy XII. LRFFXIII Curse Ability.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FF4HoL_Curse.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Curse.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Curse.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Curse.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Curse XVI.png|Curse XVI in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Curse N.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Curse N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Curse - Sazh SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Curse - Sazh SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFRK Curse.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Curse 2.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Category:Status enemy abilities